ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Matt Allen
Matthew "Matt" Allen is a Human/Osmosian hybrid and is a teammate of Richard's team. However, following the events in The Good, The Bad & The Bloody, he accidentally regained his Ultimate Form, due to him accidentally activating the DNA Scrambler Physical Appearance Matt is a tall and muscular young man. His normal attire is a tight black and grey t-shirt over a gray long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots. His hair is styled into a choppy mullet. During Matt's time as Ultimate Matt his appearance is again an unbalanced mixture of various aliens that were currently accessible to Richard through his Alpha-Omegatrix. Personality While having a more positive outlook on life since meeting Magistreen and making friends with Richard and Destiny, Matt still suffers some insecurities as seen when Matt was mutated a second time, he was visibly disgusted with himself and fluctuated between bouts of uncontrollable aggression and severe depression that almost jeopardized his relationships, especially Destiny. As Ultimate Matt, he voiced his frustration against Richard the most for being a famous superhero and him "still" being a freak. Powers After absorbing energy, Matt can channel energy through his hands to manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast or use it to speed up cellular regeneration to increase his strength or recover from injuries at an accelerated rate. However, the energy will dissipate over time or through excessive use, so he is required to recharge. However, if Matt absorbs energy, the energy will cause Matt to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen his instability. When Matt has recently absorbed energy, he develops black marks around his eyes. This is a side effect of absorbing energy. Similar to his ability to absorb energy, by absorbing the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other life forms, Matt can use it as nourishment to sustain his health and strength. Absorbing all of someone's energy will kill them. Matt can use the energy to acquire the creature's powers and undergoes mutation to accommodate the absorbed abilities. Despite complete access to any of these absorbed abilities at anytime, they aren't as strong as their pure forms, as noticed by Chrystalline who estimated that they are only about 1/10 their full power, as seen when he was able to catch and crush Ultimate Matt's crystals with his bare hands while the others shattered upon hitting him. Matt can absorb the properties of solid materials, transmuting himself into a living form of whatever material he has absorbed and subsequently use it to proportionately increase his physical strength and durability. Matt is able to absorb multiple materials at once. Depending on the amount of the absorbed material Matt has available, and how he distributes it, Matt can either coat his body, or part of it, in the material as a second skin like armor, or completely convert his body, or part of it, into a living version of the material. The amount that Matt requires dempends on the density of the material. This ability has once been used productively when Matt was forced to synthesize a coating of Taedenite, thus incapacitating him. Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Osmosians Category:Energy Absorption Aliens Category:Matter Absorption Aliens